Locked in The Attic
by sibunian
Summary: Nina, Fabian AND Amber are locked inthe attic, with Victor guarding their only exit, how will they escape and what will happen? Rated T for snogging in late chapters! Summary sucks story is way better! Third character Amber!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys wow it's been awhile! For details on my disappearance you should check out my profile! So I don't own house of Anunis amd I hope you like this!_**

* * *

><p>Nina's POV<p>

Me, Fabian and Amber were sat in the attic, no Patricia, no Alfie.

"I like it when it's just us three," Amber smiled. "The original sibuna!"

"Yeah no weird comments from Alfie," I nodded.

"Or threatening ones from Patricia," Fabian added.

"Yeah..." Amber nodded obviously thinking about something else.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking about before the summer" She began. "Prom."

"Prom?" I asked, I knew where is conversation was going and I didn't like it, not one bit.

"Yeah, like are me and Alfie together?" She asked, I sighed she wasn't going to bring up me and Fabian thank goodness.

"I'm sure he would like to," I smiled.

"Yeah... But more importantly what about you and Fabian?" She asked.

"Yeah still in the room here," Fabian stated, while we both started to turn pink.

"Fabian be quite this does mot concern you," Amber hissed.

"It kinda does," Fabian mumbled.

"Just get together already!" Amber yelled.

"Amber," I hissed.

"What do we do?" Fabian asked.

"Hide duh and you're the smart one," Amber sighed flipping her hair, I ran over to the panel which Victor had fixed and pressed my locket to it.

"Hurry," I whispered as they all ran in I followed their footsteps and climbed in.

"Miss Millington, I know you are up here!" Victor yelled walking up the attic stairs.

"Who else is here with you?" Victor asked. "Martin? Rutter?"

We just stayed silent sharing worried and scared glances.

"Don't want to talk?" Victor asked. "I'll stay here all night!"

Then we heard a scraping noise. He had obviously pulled up a chair, great!

"What do we do?" I whispered, Victor couldn't here, you know with old age and everything...

"We'll have to spend the night," Fabian whispered back.

"Just don't start snogging in front of me, I don't have my camera," Amber sighed.

"Amber!" I hissed.

"What?" She asked.

"Me and Nina are just friends," Fabian frowned.

"Fabian you love her, admit it, you love Nina Martin," Amber smirked, Fabian just shuffled awkwardly, I bet if I could see his face it would be red...

"I can wait," Victor mumbled to himself. "Isn't that right Corbiere?"

"What the fudge, he brought the stuffed raven with him?" I asked.

"I wonder if they were childhood friends?" Amber wondered.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"Oh I was just thinking-" She began.

"Yeah we know but why would you think that?" I asked.

"Oh it just came into my head," She smiled.

So, me, Fabian and Amber trapped in a small space, this should be interesting...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it's short it's just an intro and if you're wondering this is their first day back like ihouse of hello's except Amber doesn't invite the others... So should I contine? Please leave a comment in the review!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guy's this is Chater 2! I do not own House of Anubis and I live one hour ONE HOUR! Away from... BRAD KAVANAGH! Eeep!_**

* * *

><p>Amber's POV<p>

I can't believe Victor is actually sitting on a chair waiting for us, he has no life whatsoever and those clothes, don't even get me started, he wears the same thing everyday!

"Do you think Victor's asleep?" I asked.

"He could-" Nina began but got interrupted.

"Fools, think they can beat me?" Victor asked himself. That's the first sign to madness you know.

"When we get out of here I'm sending Victor to the nut house," I mumbled.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Fabian asked.

"Until Trudy needs Victor for something," Nina replied. "So morning"

"Hey what if Victor falls asleep?" I suggested.

"Have you ever seen him sleep?" Fabian asked, I just shook my head no. This will be a long night...

So I was in my big pink fluffy dressing gown, Fabian was in his pyjama bottoms and top with a hoodie over it and Nina was in a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms and she looked cold, but it's also very good for fabina's relationship, you'll see...

"Wow it's getting cold up here," I said (I was acting obviously).

"Amber you're in a fluffy dressing gown," Fabian stated.

"So?" I asked. "What about you, Nina?"

"I'm fine," She said then shivered.

"You sure?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah positive," Nima smiled and then she shivered again.

"No you're not," Fabian stated moving over to her and wrapping his arms around her, good thing we had torches otherwise I'd be missing out on all the fabina! I smirked to myself as I saw Nina move a little bit closer to Fabian, act one complete.

"Hush little raven don't say a word, daddy's gonna buy you an elixir of life and if that elixir get's stolen daddy's gonna kill those bratty children," Victor sung out of tune to his raven.

"What on Earth? He has no life," I stated.

"You only just figured that out?" Fabian asked.

"I've always known but this is just creepy," I replied.

"Okay," Fabian mumbled, I looked over to him and Nina was asleep on him.

"Awe," I smiled.

"Amber!" He blushed. "Me and Nina are just friends!"

"Ahh so Rutter and Martin are up here too," Victor said.

"Ugh be quieter," I sighed.

"Sorry," Fabian whispered looking down at Nina. She was moving in her sleep.

"Please don't go," She mumbled. "Please Fabian," Awe!

"She's having a nightmare," I smiled. "Where you leave her,"

"How is that good?" He asked.

"Because it means she loves you," I smirked, he rolled his eyes and began to wake Nina.

"Mhmm?" She asked sitting up.

"You uh were having a nightmare," Fabian stuttered.

"You said his name," I smiled.

"Did I?" She asked. "I uh just had a dream about... My dog that died..."

"Nina that's a lie," I stated.

"N-no it's not," She stuttered.

"I'll leave you two to talk it out," I winked and put my head phones in my ears, yes I did bring my phone, I don't go anywhere without it because I'm Amber Millington!

Fabian's POV

Thanks a lot Amber! Ugh!

"So uh what did I say?" She asked.

"N-nothing really," I replied. "But I do know you didn't dream about your dog for one you told me you were allergic,"

"Did I? I meant cat's" She stated.

"Last year Amber had rescued Victors cat," I stated.

"Well..." She mumbled. "I just don't want to talk about the dream..."

"You said my name and please don't go," I recalled.

"I can't tell you Fabian," She sighed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Just because," She replied.

"Because what? Nina you ca trust me, I love you," What did I just say that for that could have just ruined our whole friendship!

"Y-you do?" She asked.

"F-forget I ever said it," I mumbled and shuffled away.

"Fabian wait," She said.

"What?" I asked and them she kissed me, I grazed my tongue across her lower lip and she gladly let me in, my tongue explored her mouth as hers did for mine, her fingers messed in my hair while my arms snaked around her waist. I AM SNOGGING NINA MARTIN! We pulled away for air and she pressed her forehead against mine.

"Nina Martin will you be my girlfriend?" I breathed.

"Yes," She smiled and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Eep!" Amber squealed.

"Amber," We hissed.

"I can hear you!" Victor laughed. "Not very good at hiding are we?"

"Oh shut up Victor fabina has been created this is very emotional for me!" Amber yelled.

"That's it vermin!" He yelled, we heard foot steps then banging he was breaking the panel again!

"What do we do?" I asked panicking.

"I don't know!" Nina yelled standing up and looking for possible secret exits.

"Victors gonna kill us!" Amber screamed. "I'm sorry I never got to meet Victoria Beckham, I'm sorry I never wore that limited edition dress, I'm sorry I lied to my dad about being allergic to bread and for kicking that dog but it bit me!"

"Amber!" I yelled. "Not helping!"

"Sorry!" She squeaked.

"Almost there!" Victor yelled. Uh oh!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh oh! What will happen will Victor catch them? How will they escape? Review I want to know what YOU think!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guy's hope you like this chapter it adds mystery... i do not own HOA!_**

* * *

><p>Nina's POV<p>

Victor will catch us any second now! When suddenly my locket glowed and we fell through the floor and lamded with a THUD!

"Ow," I complained rubbing my arm, I had fallen on my side.

"Nina are you okay?" Fabian asked rushing over to me though I could hardly see anything in here since it was so dark.

"Yeah fine, just hurt my arm a little," I assured him.

"Yeah I'm just fine!" Amber added.

"Where are we?" Fabian asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," I said as I stood up.

"I don't think we're in the attic anymore..." Amber mumbled turning her flashlight on.

"What's that?" I asked walking to the other end of this room we were in, Amber shone her flashlight on it and I could see markings, actually words!

"Hey guys can you see that?" I asked.

"No what is it?" Amber asked.

"Nina there's only some hieroglyphics there," Fabian said.

"No look, it says;

To escape this mess,

You must bring your fears to a less,

You must be brave,

To get through this cave,

So first,

Left and down in scary,

Right and down is hairy,

You must choose which one,

Until then chosen one," I finished.

"Woah..." Amber mumbled.

"So which path do we take?" Fabian asked.

"Well I don't want to get scared but if it's hairy it might be a great big hair mess that will traumatise me even more than Nina's hair at prom!" Amber exclaimed, I am taking offence.

"Amber," I hissed.

"Sorry!" Amber apologised.

"Okay I am still here and I think we should take the scary one because the riddle wants us to go down the other thinking it would be easier when really that will be harder!" Fabian explained.

"I agree," I smiled.

"Fine but if I break a nail..." Amber rambled, we walked to the left and there was a deep hole and a ladder leading down to it.

"Here goes nothing," I whispered.

"Nina wait," Fabian said and kissed me on the lips.

"I'll be fine," I nodded and began going down the ladder, then I reached the bottom it was like I was standing on sand.

"Okay guy's it's safe to come do-" I began but I realised I was sinking.

"Nina?" Fabian yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah just h-hurry!" I yelled. It wasn't long before I saw Fabian.

"Don't step on the sand," I told him, he cautiously turned around and saw me I was up to my knees in it.

"Nina!" He yelled.

"I know," I sighed. "I need to get out,"

"Sink to find the next door," A voice whispered in my head.

"Nina grab onto my hand," Fabian demanded holding his hand out.

"N-no I have to sink to get to the next door," I said, wow that sounded crazy!

"Nina grab my hand," Fabian said with plead in his eyes.

"Fabian, a voice told me to and-" I began.

"Nina, a voice! Who's voice it might be your imagination!" Fabian interrupted. "Nina I love you and I'm not losing you!" OMG he loves me!

"I-I love you too," I smiled.

"Them grab my hand," He says, I hesitate but grab it, when suddenly Amber falls down knocking us both into the sand.

"Good thing this sand's here to catch us otherwise that would have hurt!" Amber exclaimed.

"It's quicksand," I stated.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Amber screams. "Get me out! I'm too pretty to die!"

"Calm down!" Fabian yelled. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Sink to find the next door," The voice said again.

"Sink," I said simply, they both looked at me as if I was crazy. But I had to follow my instincts!

"What!" Amber screamed. "My dressing gown! It will be ruined!"

"Amber lifes not abojt clothes," I staed.

"Nina's right," Fabian nodded looking over to me. "But incase we don't make it..."

"Dont say that," I sighed.

"Nina incase we don't make it... i love you more than anything and this might be rushing things but if we get out of here will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed amd kissed him since we fell next to eachother.

"That has got to be the greatest fabina moment in my life!" Amber sniffled. "Incase I don't get out you two are mybest friends and all my shoes go to Trudy, she loved my wedges,"

Okay... That was weird... I realised the samd was almost at my neck.

"I love you," Me amd Fabian whispered, them shared the sweetest yet most passionate kiss ever...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun dun dunnnn... Will they survive? I put extra fabina in there and please review to give me ideas you never know maybe I'll put part of your idea in here so goodnight from the UK!<strong>_


End file.
